Uma Treta Inesperada no Facebook
by BrazilianLOTRFan
Summary: A zueira começa quando nossos queridos personagens de 'O Hobbit' entram no Facebook. Completamente sem noção, então cuidado! Inspirado por ficar muito tempo fuçando a vida alheia na internet.
1. Nunca adicione estranhos

**Bom, fiquei com tédio de olhar as porcarias que acontecem no meu Facebook e saiu isso. Não levem nada a sério, porque não se pode levar 98,5% da internet a sério.**

**E sim, tem amigos meus com nomes muito idiotas no Facebook, e resolvi compartilhar alguns com meus queridos usuários da FF. net. **

**Essa fic foi inspirada na internet brasileira e suas pérolas, se possível não se matem...**

**Eu não possuo nada.**

_Bilbo Bolseiro __entrou no Facebook._

_Bilbo Bolseiro:_ Yusss! Agora posso falar o que quiser com qualquer um a qualquer hora sem ter que olhar pra eles! E o melhor, sem sair do meu Bolsão!

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ começou uma amizade com _Fredegar Bolger_ e outros 256 hobbits.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ adicionou uma foto ao álbum Bolsão.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ adicionou uma descrição à sua foto: Bolsão S2!

_Lobelia Sacola-Bolseiro_ comentou a foto de _Bilbo Bolseiro_: Um dia...

_Bilbo Bolseiro_: Olha o recalque Lobelia.

_Lobelia Sacola-Bolseiro_: A criança não sabe nem marcar as pessoas direito olha isso Otto.

_Hamfast Gamgee_ e outros 10 hobbits curtiram isso.

_Hamfast Gamgee_ convidou _Bilbo Bolseiro_ para jogar Candy Crush.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ está jogando Candy Crush.

_Hamfast Gamgee_ atualizou seu status para **'Precisando de vidas'**.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ comentou o status de _Hamfast Gamgee_: Amigo, supera!

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ adicionou _dormir, comer, lar confortável, segundo café da manhã e chá da tarde_ à sua lista de interesses.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ comentou seus interesses: Nada de aventuras! Elas te fazem chegar atrasado para o jantar!

24 hobbits curtiram isso.

_Lobelia Sacola-Bolseiro_ compartilhou uma foto da página **Odeio Meu Primo.**

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ está se sentindo ameaçado.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ bloqueou _Lobelia Sacola-Bolseiro._

_Lobelia Sacola-Bolseiro_ está se sentindo **revolts**.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ e outros 230 hobbits trabalham na **VASP**.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ começou uma amizade com _Velho Estranho de Cinza_.

_Velho Estranho de Cinza_ curtiu a página **Cinza é o novo preto**.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ escreveu na linha do tempo de _Velho Estranho de Cinza_: Bom dia!

_Velho Estranho de Cinza_ respondeu: O quê você quer dizer com isso? Está me desejando um bom dia, esta dizendo que o dia está bom, indiferente de eu querer ou não, que você se sente bem neste dia ou é um dia para se estar bem?

_Bilbo Bolseiro_: Bem, todas ao mesmo tempo, eu diria.

_Velho Estranho de Cinza_ mudou seu nome para _Gandalf O Fabuloso._

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ adicionou _fogos de artifício do Titio Gandalf_ à sua lista e interesses.

_R. I. P. Velho Tŭk_ e _Gandalf o Fabuloso_ curtiram isso.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ convidou _Gandalf o Fabuloso_ para **'Chá pro Gandalf na Quarta'.**

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ confirmou presença no evento **'Chá pro Gandalf na Quarta'.**

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ comentou: Ieba! Comida de graça!

_Hamfast Gamgee_ curtiu isso.

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ mudou o nome do evento de **'Chá pro Gandalf na Quarta'** para **'Bonde dozanão'**.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ está se sentindo chorando.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ curtiu seu próprio status.

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ comentou o status de _Bilbo Bolseiro_: C ta ligado que não dá pra estar 'se sentindo chorando'?

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ comentou seu status: Desculpa se voçe partiu meu heart!

_Fredegar Bolger_ comentou o status de _Bilbo Bolseiro_: Estou sentindo uma treta!

17 hobbits curtiram isso.

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ convidou _Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ e outros _12 amigos _para comparecerem ao evento **'Bonde dozanão'**.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ está se sentindo com raiva.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ atualizou seu status: Isso que dá esquecer de fazer o evento ser 'privado'. Agora tem 13 pessoas aleatórias que vão aparecer na sua casa na Quarta!

_Molly Weasley_ curtiu isso.

_Hamfast Gamgee_ escreveu na linha do tempo de _Bilbo Bolseiro_: Te entendo migs.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ adicionou uma nova localização: **Condado, Bolsão**.

_Dwalin Mestre dos Machados_ enviou uma solicitação de amizade para _Bilbo Bolseiro_.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ e _Dwalin Mestre dos Machados_ começaram uma nova amizade.

_Hamfast Gamgee_ comentou isso: Cuidado com quem você adiciona, hein Bilbo.

_Lobelia Sacola-Bolseiro_ comentou isso: Os caras não sabem nem marcar os outros, né Otto.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ começou uma amizade com _Balin O Terror das Novinha_, _Fili Super Deliciante, Kili O Sobrinho Mais Lindo, Glóin Pai do Gimli, Adivinha Quem Tem Um Bigode Mais Dahora Que O Seu (Oin), As Mina Pira no Dori, Nori Zika, Sou Uma Fada Muito Linda (Ori), Cinquenta Tons de Bifur, O$TENTASSAUM de Chapéu e Aquilo é de Comer? _

_Hamfast Gamgee_ atualizou seu status: GZuis.

98 hobbits curtiram isso.

_Sou Uma Fada Muito Linda (Ori)_ curtiu **Eterno Romance**.

_Cinquenta Tons de Bifur_ escreveu no mural de _Sou Uma Fada Muito Linda (Ori)_: HAA! GAAAAAAAAY!

_Sou Uma Fada Muito Linda (Ori)_ comentou isso: Aqui seu recalque passa longe!

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ e _outras 12 pessoas_ foram adicionadas ao grupo secreto **'Uma Treta Inesperada'**.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Mas por que diabos eu sempre acabo aparecendo nos grupos mais estranhos?

_O$TENTASSAUM de Chapéu_ disse: Fera, vc ta mt exaltado.

_Nori Zika_ disse: É cara, fica suave na nave.

_Adivinha Quem Tem Um Bigode Mais Dahora Que O Seu (Oin)_ disse: De boa na lagoa.

_Fili Super Deliciante_ disse: Tranquilo como esquilo?

_Balin O Terror das Novinha_ disse: Quem topa trollar o Bilbo?

_Dwalin Mestre dos Machados_ disse: Você quer dizer o _Bilbo Bolseiro_?

_Aquilo é de Comer?_ disse: ÔÔÔ esperto, você marcou ele.

_Dwalin Mestre dos Machados _disse: Não precisa marcar, ele já ta no grupo seu boçal.

_Kili O Sobrinho Mais Lindo _disse: Galera, vamos discutir sobre alguma coisa mais útil?

_Gloin Pai Do Gimli_ disse: E o que seria?

_Kili O Sobrinho Mais Lindo _disse: Como eu sou limdjo!

_Kili O Sobrinho Mais Lindo_ foi removido do grupo secreto **'Uma Treta Inesperada'.**

_O$TENTASSAUM de Chapéu_ disse: Já tava na hora de alguém da block nesse babaca.

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ adicionou _Kili O Sobrinho Mais Lindo_ ao grupo secreto **'Uma Treta Inesperada'**.

_Kili O Sobrinho Mais Lindo _disse: Voltei seus babacas!

_As Mina Pira No Dori_ disse: Bom, eu não sei vocês, mas eu vou ficar stalkeando o Bilbo.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Não vai não! Sabia que isso é crime?

_Fili Super Deliciante_ disse: Olha a foto que eu achei dele!

_Adivinha Quem Tem Um Bigode Mais Dahora Que O Seu (Oin)_ disse: Da última vez que eu chequei não era crime.

_Fili Super Deliciante_ adicionou uma nova foto.

_Gloin Pai Do Gimli_ disse: kkkk

_Nori Zika_ disse: LOL!

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: EI! Esse foto é minha! Dá licença ai, cara!

_Aquilo é de Comer?_ curtiu 50 fotos de Bilbo Bolseiro.

_Bilbo Bolseiro d_isse: Isso não é um exagero? Você não quer maneirar um pouco nas curtidas?

_O$TENTASSAUM de Chapéu_ disse: Maneirar nas curtidas? Ele curte todas as fotos que vê!

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Eu mereço...

_Gandalf O Fabuloso_ disse: Merece sim senhor kkkkk

_As Mina Pira No Dori_ disse: Sr. Gandalf, gostaria de uma vida no Candy Crush?

_Gandalf O Fabuloso_ disse: Não obrigado, _As Mina Pira No Dori_. Eu prefiro um ovo de dragão no Dragon City.

_Dwalin Mestre dos Machados_ disse: DRAGÃO, GANDALF?

_Balin O Terror Das Novinha_ disse: Como é que você explica essa, hein Gandalf?

_Gloin Pai Do Gimli_ disse: É! Como que você vai explicar essa?

_Cinquenta Tons De Bifur_ disse: Viu? Ñ tm cm explycar ess!

_Gandalf O Fabuloso_ disse: Seus bando de noob! Nunca mataram o Alduin no Skyrim?

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Manera nos spoilers aí!

_Cinquenta Tons De Bifur_ disse: Fland em spolrs acho q tm alguém faltanu aki glrs.

_Gandalf O Fabuloso_ disse: Pelo que eu entendi do que você falou, cê tem razão, Bifur. Parece que nosso Bonde ta incompleto.

_Dwalin Mestre dos Machados_ disse: Ele foi participar do rolê da nossa quebrada, ele vai vir.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Rolê da quebrada? Eu tô com um mal pressentimento...

_As Mina Pira No Dori_ disse: Já mandei uns ovos de dragão galerinha!

_As Mina Pira No Dori_ enviou ovos de dragão em Dragon City para _Gandalf O Fabuloso _e outras 78 pessoas.

_Gandalf O Fabuloso_ convidou _Bilbo Bolseiro_ para jogar Dragon City.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Que saco, Gandalf, para de me mandar notificação de joguinho!

_Nori Zika_ disse: Vai zuar a timeline dele, aí!

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Esses caras tão me tirando do sério! Porque raios você me adicionou nessa porcaria de grupo, hein Gandalf?

_Gandalf O Fabuloso _disse: É só uma conversa amigável entre amigos!

_Kili O Sobrinho Mais Lindo_ disse: Uma conversa amigável pode ser feita com inimigos?

_Kili O Sobrinho Mais Lindo_ foi removido do grupo.

_Sou Uma Fada Muito Linda (Ori)_ disse: Da licença migs, mas o que eu faço com essa foto velha minha?

_Fili Super Deliciante_ disse: Me manda aqui pra mim Ori.

_Sou Uma Fada Muito Linda (Ori)_ disse: Falou.

_Sou Uma Fada Muito Linda (Ori)_ mandou uma foto.

_Balin O Terror Das Novinha_ disse: kkk parece uma capivara!

_Aquilo é de Comer?_ disse: Não xingue as pobres capivaras!

_Nori Zika_ disse: Não acredito que eu tenho esse DNA.

_Fili Super Deliciante_ mandou uma foto.

_Fili Super Deliciante_ disse: Aqui está a mais linda obra de Photoshop que eu já vi.

_As Mina Pira No Dori _disse: Parabéns, fera.

_O$TENTASSAUM de Chapéu_ disse: agora sim o Ori é uma fada muito linda.

_O$TENTASSAUM de Chapéu_ começou um relacionamento sério com _Sou Uma Fada Muito Linda (Ori)_.

_Cinquenta Tons De Bifur_: HAAAAAA! GAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

_Aquilo é de Comer?_ disse: Olha quem fala.

_Aquilo é de Comer?_ curtiu 438 fotos de _Gandalf O Fabuloso._

_Gandalf O Fabuloso_ disse: Bombur, vai te catar.

_Dwalin Mestre dos Machados _disse: Zueira 100 limites.

_Kili O Sobrinho Mais Lindo_ voltou à conversa de algum jeito.

_Kili O Sobrinho Mais Lindo_ disse: Suprise modafocas!

_Fili Super Deliciante_ alterou a música tema do grupo para **'musica fofinha com uns ding dings'**.

_Gloin Pai Do Gimli_ disse: Ding dings?

_Adivinha Quem Tem Um Bigode Mais Dahora Que O Seu (Oin)_ disse: Cala a boca.

_Gandalf O Fabuloso_ adicionou _Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ ao grupo '**Uma Treta Inesperada'**.

_Gandalf O Fabuloso_ disse: Ele chegou.

_Thorin Escudo De Carvalho_ disse: Cheguei negada!

**Então? Gostaram? Socaram o computador? Pularam da janela? Deletaram sua conta?**

**Bom, eu aceito qualquer tipo de crítica construtiva, e podem flamar se quiserem.**


	2. Grupos nem tão privados

**Eu realmente achava que isso ia ser um One Shot, mas sabe como é, né galera?**

_Thorin Escudo de Carvalho _disse: Cheguei negada!

_Aquilo é de Comer?_ disse: 'Negada', Thorin? Vc realmente esta passando dos limites.

_Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ respondeu: Vc fica quieto ai q vc n tem nenhuma fala em nenhum dos três filmes.

_Aquilo é de Comer?_ disse: Poxa...Pego pesado ai.

_Aquilo é de Comer?_ atualizou seu status para '**As pessoas fazem bullying comigo porque sou gordo'**.

_ÉÉEEÊWW AÁ TÀÁÃL DÉÊ PRINCEZINHÂÃÃÀ DO PODHÉR (Dís)_ e outros 23 anões curtiram isso.

_Fili Super Deliciante_ disse: Olha lá, é a minha mamis poderosa.

_Dwalin Mestre dos Machados _respondeu: Bom, agora é que a zueira de verdade vai começar!

_Nori Zika_ disse: Finalmente o nosso líder chegou!

_Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ respondeu: Nori, seu energúmeno, para de mendigar meus likes.

_Balin o Terror das Novinha_ disse: Parece aquelas vagabundas lah que são poetas nas legendas de fotos.

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ disse: Só li verduras.

_Aquilo é de Comer?_ curtiu 342 fotos de _Nori Zika_.

_Nori Zika_ disse: Poooha Bombur, n quero suas curtidas, se for pra me rebaixar a esse nível eu começo a mendigar like pro Thranduil.

_Aquilo é de Comer?_ respondeu: Cala a boca. O que vem de baixo não me atinge. Vlw, flw.

_O$TENTA$$AUM de Chapéu_ disse: Ooooh, estou sentindo uma treta maligna.

_Legolas Diabo Loiro_ agora pode comentar nos grupos secretos porque ele é um divo: Só eu posso sentir as tretas chegando, bj no ombro pro rekalq.

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ removeu _Legolas Diabo Loiro_ do grupo porque ele possui poderes além de nossa compreensão: Aff, a desgraça nem tava no livro e vem manda bj no ombro...

_Cinquenta Tons de Bifur _disse: Çua vaga no infernu já ta guarantid, Ganny bro.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Vou chamar a bulancia.

_Kili o Sobrinho Mais Lindo _disse: Wat?

_Gloin Pai do Gimli _disse: Sdds Orkut.

_Sou uma fada muito linda (Ori) _disse_:_ RIP Orkut.

_Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ disse: Aheeem! Achei que esse grupo seria mais fácil de encontrar. Achei que teria um nome mais zika do que '**Bonde dozanão**'.

_Gandalf o Fabulosos_ disse: Mas n tem nada mais zika que eu! E fui eu que dei o nome!

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ curtiu a página '**Zikas Unite'**.

_Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ disse : Aff...Enfim...Então, este é o hobbert?

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Olha o racismo.

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ respondeu: Bilbs, deixa eu introduzir nosso líder phoda, esse ai eh o Thorin. ThoTho para os íntimos.

_Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ enviou uma solicitação de amizade à _Bilbo Bolseiro_.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ e _Thorin Escudo de Carvalho _começaram uma nova amizade.

_Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ disse: Então, Bilbo, anda mitando muito na net? Zuando as pessoa alheia?

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ respondeu: Nah, trollagem é pros fracos.

_Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ disse: No PC ou no celular? Qual seu método de zuar?

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Eu sou mais de comparecer em eventos que não existem.

_Dwalin Mestre dos Machados_ disse: Já vi que esse ai eh noobão. Sabe nem quem é o Jailson.

_Adivinha Quem Tem Um Bigode Mais Dahora Que o Seu? (Oin)_ disse: Jailson é mito dos mitos.

_Sou Uma Fada Muito Linda (Ori)_ disse: Se ele tomar chá o chá dele vira um chá-mito!

_Nori Zika_ disse: Me devolve os 20 segundos que eu perdi lendo isso.

_Balin o Terro das Novinha_ disse: De qualquer jeito, nossos parças das outras sete redes sociais vão vir?

_Dwalin Mestre dos Machados_ disse: O MC Dain do Twitter ta no bonde?

_Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ disse: Não. Ele não escolheu a V1D4 L0K4 como nozes. Ele disse que só os V1D4 L0K4 podem resolver a parada.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Que parada?

_Fili Super Deliciante_ disse: Ow feras, o Gandalfo nos adicionou nesse grupo por um motivo.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: E qual seria o motivo?

_Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ respondeu: Retomar nossa Lan House do cavalo de troia zika que o Smaug da Kebrada mando em um e-mail.

_As Mina Pira no Dori_ disse: Ñ chama q vem. Até parece q n sabe invocar kpeta.

_Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ disse: Esse grupo é secreto, a lagartixa n tem poder aqui, assim como as hashtags tbm n tem poder no feici.

_Smaug da Kebrada_ disse: Oe seus fi de rapariga

_Gloin Pai do Gimli_ disse: Chuva de bloooooooocks!

_Adivinha Quem Tem Um Bigode Mais Dahora Que o Seu? (Oin)_ disse: AHHHHHH! ELE É MAIS DIFICIL DE BLOQUEAR DO QUE O BAIDU ANTIVIRUS!

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ disse: Saporra ta ficando cada vez mais difícil de controla. Poha, Smaug, vc soh aparece no 2º filme.

_Smaug da Kebrada_ respondeu: Poxa, eles me invocaram.

_Smaug da Kebrada_ atualizou seu status para '**Se sentindo chorando'**.

_Alduin_ e outros _10 dragões_ curtiram isso.

_O$TENTA$$AUM de Chapéu_ disse: Oxi, isso aqui ta ficando meio cabuloso.

_Fili Super Deliciante_ disse: Onde clica pra desver?

_Bilbo Bolseiro disse_: Que péssimo dia pra saber ler.

_Smaug da Kebrada_ foi removido permanentemente do grupo '**Uma Treta Inesperada'**.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Melhor sair de fininho e assistir Downton Abbey enquanto ainda da tempo...

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ adicionou _Downton Abbey_ à sua lista de interesses.

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ disse: Não senhor! Voce vai ficar aqui bem quietinho e escutar tudo ok?

_Fili Super Deliciante _disse: Mas a 5ª temporada ta super legal! Soh fiquei com pena da Mary pq o marido dela morreu.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Não! Você não pode me obrigar! E AQUI OS CARAS AINDA DÃO SPOILER! EU AINDA NÃO CHEGUEI NA 5ª TEMPORADA POOOHA!

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ disse: Ah é?

_Fili Super Deliciante_ disse: Não subestime o mago.

_Kili O Sobrinho Mais Lindo_ disse: Com seus poderes...

_Sou Uma Fada Muito Linda_ _(Ori) _disse: INCRÍVEIS PODERES!

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ atualizou seu status: **Fico me perguntando o que eu fiz pra merecer isso**.

_Lobelia Sacola-Bolseiro_ comentou a atualização de status de _Bilbo Bolseiro_: Simples! Você não quer me dar o Bolsão!

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: _Lobelia Sacola-Bolseiro_, vai te catar.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ está se sentindo com raiva.

_O$TENTA$$AUM de Chapéu_ disse: Nss, ta revoltadinho, é Bilbinho?

_Nori Zika disse_: Revoltadinho? Ele vai é destruir o planeta!

_Gloin Pai do Gimli_ disse: Vocês ai não tem salvação...

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Cala a boca.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ saiu do grupo secreto '**Uma Treta Inesperada'**.

_Balin o Terror das Novinha_ disse: Então, Gandalf, acho que perdemos o nosso 'ladrão'.

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ adicionou _Bilbo Bolseiro_ ao grupo secreto '**Uma Treta Inesperada**'.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ agora não pode mais deixar o grupo.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Isso só pode ser ilegal...

_Gandalf o Fabulosos_ disse: poxa, a gente ainda nem falou o seu papel nessa treta com a Lan House.

_Kili o Sobrinho Mais Lindo_ disse: Nem eu sei meu papel na treta.

_Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ disse: Não liga pra ele, ele é especial.

_Kili o Sobrinho Mais Lindo_ disse: Sou mesmo.

_Kili o Sobrinho Mais Lindo_ adicionou _Titio Thorin_ à sua lista de interesses.

_ÉÉEEÊWW AÁ TÀÁÃL DÉÊ PRINCEZINHÂÃÃÀ DO PODHÉR (Dís) _curtiu isso.

_ÉÉEEÊWW AÁ TÀÁÃL DÉÊ PRINCEZINHÂÃÃÀ DO PODHÉR (Dís) _convidou _Kili o Sobrinho Mais Lindo_ e outras _12 pessoas_ para comparecerem ao evento **'Protesto Contra a Falta de Criatividade dos Anões com Nomes pros Filhos'**.

_Adivinha Quem Tem Um Bigode Mais Dahora Que o Seu? (Oin_) disse: OMG!

_Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ e outros 435 anões confirmaram presença no evento **'Protesto Contra a Falta de Criatividade dos Anões com Nomes pros Filhos'**.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: ...

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ disse: Seus inúteis filhos de raparigas! SEUS JABURUS!

_Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ disse: Nossa, olha que obscenidades. Fique longe dessa gentalha, vamos embora, tesouro.

_Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ e _Kili o Sobrinho Mais Lindo_ saíram do grupo secreto **'Uma Treta Inesperada'**.

_Fili Super Deliciante_ disse: #xatiado

_Gloin Pai do Gimli_ disse: E agora?

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ disse: Eles pararam o meu Domingão do Faustão pra isso? Agora eles vão ter que voltar!1!

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ adicionou permanentemente _Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ e _Kili o Sobrinho Mais Lindo_ ao grupo secreto **'Uma Treta Inesperada'**.

_Cinquenta Tons de Bifur_ disse: Gnt, eu jah n to ms entendendu o q ta acontecenu aki nesse grupo!1!11!

_As Mina Pira no Dori_ disse: Aff seus preps.

_O$TENTA$$AUM de Chapéu_ disse: Estou sentindo q vai demorar muito pras coisas aqui começarem a fazer algum sentido.

_Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ disse: Oks, Bilbs, seu papel eh nos ajudar a retomar nossa Lan House por vias de hacks.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Hacks? Vc quer q eu seja um hacker?

_Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ disse: Algum problema?

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Mas pra isso vcs vão precisar de um hacker profiça.

_Adivinha Quem Tem Um Bigode Mais Dahora Que O Seu (Oin)_ disse: Olia, galeris! Ele disse que eh um hacker experiente!

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Nananinanão! Eu soh curtia uma pagina de hackers pq eu queria me sentir especial.

_Gloin Pai do Gimli_ disse: Aposto q nem na Deep Web ele entrou.

_Kili o Sobrinho Mais Lindo_ disse: E vc já entrou?

_Gloin Pai do Gimli_ disse: Touché.

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ disse: Bem, amiguchos, eu tenho algo que pode ajudar vcs: é um pen drive cheio de vírus para infectar o PC do Smaug.

_Fili Super Deliciante_ disse: Porque onde tem um pen drive...tem q ter um PC pra pluga!

_Sou Uma Fada Muito Linda (Ori)_ disse: Vc eh um mito, Fili.

_Fili Super Deliciante_ disse: Eu sei.

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ disse: Entao, Belbo, sendo um Hobbert vc deve manjar dos vírus. Vc aceita nossa proposta?

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Se eu aceitar vcs curtem minhas fotos e me deixam em paz?

_Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ disse: Claro. E ainda curto todas as suas fotos.

_O$TENTA$$AUM de Chapéu_ disse: Mas cuidado, dizem q kem pluga bagulho no PC do Smaug pega Cavalo de Troia brabo.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Não tenho nada a temer, Baidu Antivirus esta aqui para me proteger.

_Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ disse: Balin, manda os Termos e Condições pro Bilbo clicar no 'aceito'.

_Balin O Terror das Novinha_ enviou um arquivo.

_**Termos e Condições da Companhia dos Pôneis Malditos Alcoólicos Anônimos.**_

_Ao clicar 'aceito', você automaticamente concorda em hospedar nossos membros em sua casa, assistir aos programas de auditório todo domingo, zuar diariamente e ser um mito no geral-_

**(a/n-Como ninguém lê essas coisas, vou pular isso ai)**

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ aceitou os _**Termos e Condições da Companhia dos Pôneis Malditos Alcoólicos Anônimos**_.

_Cinquenta Tons de Bifur_ disse: AEEEEEHOOOOOOOO!

_Nori Zika_ disse: Agora quer dizer que a gente pod voltar aos nossos afazeres diários do face?

_Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ disse: Não sem antes cantar um batidão de funk bem zika.

* * *

**Bem, como eu odeio funk, não vou me dar ao trabalho de inventar letras pra esse gênero de música tão profundo, então acabou o capítulo.**

**Reviews são bem vindas como sempre e tals, mas se você quiser pode me mandar ideias pros próximos capítulos!**

**Pergunta para refletir (valendo aviãozinho de 50 reais): Capitu traiu Bentinho? **

**Flw, vlw.**


End file.
